Anything else is Unthinkable
by EriiNess
Summary: Gabriel is now a guardian angel... But who wanna thought that the girl he protects would ever fall in love with him? / Friendship-Romance GabrielxEve  cannon & original character


Anything Else is Unthinkable

Eve & Gabriel – Huntresses can fall in love, even if it is an angel who we talk about

**Title: **Anything else is Unthinkable

**Main characters:**Gabriel "the trickster" and Evangeline Bale (original character)

**Pairings: **Eve/Gabe

**Genre:**Friendship - Romance

**Rated:**+13

**Author:**eve-midnightshadows (Tumblr) EriiNess (fanfiction)

**Words:**664

**Author note:**This is my first fanfic in English (my first language is Spanish) so I accept critics or whatever you wanna say about it I hope you like it.

Eve looked at Gabriel once again, wondering what he was thinking about. He never let her know what he was really feeling or thinking, always hiding himself behind a smile, never answering Eve's questions. _"I'm a mysterious man Eve"_, he used to say.

She still was feeling a little bit strange being with him, specially because, somehow, she felt a kind of attraction for him, even if they were supposed to be only friends. But that was something that she wouldn't recognize, because the fear of losing him if he ever knew the truth was just unbearable.

-I'm sure you'll find the right one Eve.

-Hmm… I don't know. Maybe. But I don't care about it. You see, love is always meant to break your heart… And most of men are such badasses.

-Really?

-Yeah, really.

-Well, I'm trying to be nice. And I think I'm not a badass- he smirked, looking so proud of him. Eve only showed a little smile.

-You aren't… But you aren't a man either, you're an angel Gabe.

-It's true.

-Maybe that's what I really like you. You're always by my side and you make me feel better when I'm not in the best mood- she rubbed his cheeks tenderly, biting her lips, as Gabriel chuckled softly looking at her blue eyes.

-You should feel special, remember I'm the trickster.

-You should feel special too. I don't consider too many people as my friends- Eve concluded, still leaning toward Gabriel.

But she wanted something more than considering him as a friend. Anyways, she must conform by having him with her, as her personal angel, which was even too much for someone like her.

She looked at the sky, with her feelings intermingling inside. Being with him just got Eve even more nervous, making her feel how she was starting to blush. A huntress in love with an angel? It hasn't too much sense. Well, it has no sense at all.

-I'm asking myself if someday you're gonna answer me honestly- she said finally, her eyes still settled in the clouds that were above them.

-You know me, I prefer being mysterious.

-You said that about a hundred times and it's not an answer that pleases me.

-Okay, I give you the opportunity of asking me whatever and I'll answer sincerely. Happy?

-I've got too many questions…

-Pick one and I will answer with the truth- he said smiling widely. For some reason, Eve loved that smile.

-Hmm… Did you ever fall in love?

-Once, a lot of time ago, before leaving Heaven.

-I'd ask who was, but I only had one question so… It's your turn now.

-What do you want Eve?

-Being rich?- she laughed. –No, seriously, I don't think that's something I can answer honestly- and it was obvious why. The only thing she wanted to do was kissing him, in spite of all the consequences that would overcome after doing it.

-No? Why not?

-Because it would totally embarrass me.

-Come on.

-It's true.

-What is it Evey? Tell me.

She thought about it only for a few seconds and decided to follow her desire and not hearing the reason this time.

She kissed his lips so softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Gabe just stared there, without resisting, then placing his hands in Eve's waist, kissing her deeply, with so much passion as she was never kissed before. Evangeline bit his bottom lip extremely gently, smiling slightly and leaning her forehead against his.

-This is what I wanted.

-Hmm…

-You must remember that I don't speak that language you tend to use.

-I don't know exactly what to say… Are you sure about this?

-I think so. I know that maybe it's not the best, but it's what I want.

-You wanted to find the right guy for you.

-I did- she looked at his eyes, holding his hands tightly. –I've got you Gabriel… Anything else is unthinkable.


End file.
